


the light on the door to show that you're home (a video)

by bookmarksorganization



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookmarksorganization/pseuds/bookmarksorganization
Summary: This video is based on the wonderful fic "the light on the door to show that you're home" by MovesLikeBucky: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210405Bucky's great YouTube channel with a bunch of fantastic gomens vids: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3EgPJ8L_1767DobPwzy_rA
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Happy Birthday moveslikebucky!





	the light on the door to show that you're home (a video)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the light on the door to show that you're home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210405) by [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky). 




End file.
